vampires
by maxdz
Summary: miley is the vampire princess and the vampire king of Oregon is after her. her own father places a young werewolf in charge of her. what will happen when they meet. MAY HAVE BESTIALITY


CHAPTER 1

vampires and werewolves

Miley was running threw the forest when she saw what seemed to be a footprint of a wolf. "This is not good not good at all." You see Miley was a vampire and some werewolves hunt down vampires on the orders of other vampires. Miley's vampire state,California, was being attacked by the Oregon state vampires. (I know that sounded like a bad team name but lets just go with it) The vampires were hated by the Oregon vampires just because the vampire king wanted the territory all for himself. Miley was the next one in line to get the throne of the California vampires. She was special though because she could go out into the daylight and would not burn and she never cried blood ,but she cried actual tears. The vampire king of Oregon wanted her dead and had placed a bounty on her head for every loyal werewolf out there. Most of the wolves were willing to do his bidding just for a little bit of vampire blood. The blood made them stronger and faster and when they had a vampires blood in them they would be almost unstoppable.

Miley's mother came from atop the trees to catch her daughter and take her away from the forest. " You know you shouldn't be playing' in the forest miles." She nodded and understood that she couldn't go in there but she had to ask about what that paw print was. " Momma what was that paw print that I saw in the forest over there. It looked like it belonged to a wolf ,but it looked much bigger than a normal wolf." Her mother looked at her and then grabbed her and darted towards their house. She was too late as two wolves pop out of nowhere and corners them. " Why do you want her. Who sent you here." The wolves just showed their teeth and then one of them jumped to attack Miley while the other one tried to go for her mom.

As the wolf jumps to try and attack Miley another wolf comes out and starts to fight with the wolf. This wolf is bigger built he looks stronger and is much faster. Miley had never seen so much blood in her life other than when she fed ,but this was turning her on. The wolf finally came in and snapped the other wolfs neck and left the carcass there. Miley's mother had just finished killing the other wolf when she went in front of Miley. " Who are you and why didn't you try to kill us like your friends of yours." The wolf transformed and bowed down to the princess. He showed his mark to the Miley's mother and she knew that her husband the vampire king had sent him. She turned to her daughter and told her, " this is AJ and he is going to protect you from her on out until your father or I die." She turned to AJ who was completely naked and she blushed at him. Her mom gave her a look that said don't you get any bright ideas young lady. Her mom turned to AJ and she bit herself offering him a drink to regain some of his health. He took her arm and drank a few sips before he left with Miley to a secluded place.

Miley was hungry and saw the leftover blood on AJ's lips and decided to try and be seductive. She walked up to him and popped out her fangs. He heard he coming and backed away. " No, no, princess don't go doing anything to get me or you in trouble." He tried to get away from her but she was to fast for him and she had him pinned. She got her tongue and licked away the leftover blood on his face. "Mmmmmmm that's good." she started down his neck and she tried to hold back the overcoming urge to suck his blood. He also tried to resist the urge to suck Miley's vampire blood. She grabbed his cock and then slowly went down to unzip his pants. She could see the big erection she had given him and she could see all the hair surrounding the erect member. The hair made it seem like the member was only six inches instead of the actual eight inches. She took him in first with her tongue. She licked his hard member and her fangs almost snapped out but she refrained herself.

AJ was enjoying it so much that his eyes had turned yellow and then he pushed her down onto the ground. He was starting to transform ,but he didn't fully transform. The thing with AJ is that he gets to a point where he loses all of his human-likeness and his werewolf instincts kick in. He had her pinned to the floor and Miley was enjoying it until he got his hard erect member and shoved it into her round butt. She tried to stop him but he was too strong for her. She started to cry and that's when AJ's human-likeness kicked back in. he took his erectness out of her and tried to comfort her. She looked at him as if he was a monster and she flinched when he walked towards her. AJ got frustrated at the fact that something like this would happen and he smashed the table in front of him. Then he sat down and started to cry. Miley noticed him crying and started to creep closer and closer. She got to him and asked "why are you crying AJ." "It's just that this happens to everyone I like or even remotely care about." Miley smiled knowing that he was talking about her. She asked if she was a like or a care about and then she jumped on his lap and went in for a kiss. She let her tongue move around AJ's mouth.

AJ pushed her away saying that he didn't want to hurt her ,but she just continued by saying that she wouldn't mind anymore if she knew he loved her. He heard the word love and was speechless until his own brain took over and said that he loved her. He wondered to himself do I really love her or am I just saying that. He had never felt something so wonderful with anyone else and not to mention that anyone who had seen him change would run away in fear. Miley was not scared and she would take the risk because she was a vampire and what was there to lose.

AJ took Miley to his bed and undressed her. He took of her bra and fondled her big breasts. Then he used his tongue to lick her breast. Miley was moaning so loud that AJ had to cover her mouth. Then AJ got his two fingers and plunged them into Miley's sex. She started to moan even louder than before and then AJ stopped because he knew that someone would hear them if he continued. He laid down on his bed and then Miley got on top of him. She started to ride him. He tried to tell her that they would be found out if she continued. She didn't listen and she continued. AJ started to howl from the immense pleasure she was giving him. He lost all control and then Miley pinned him down trying to get AJ back to himself. She kissed him and used her tongue. His eyes turned back to their normal shade of brown. She laid next to him and she knew that she loved him because he would be there to protect her no matter what. She rubbed his chest and told him that she loved him. AJ himself was unsure of his feelings for her but told her he loved her. Miley had fallen in love with him from the first sight but AJ wasn't sure of what their relationship would hold.


End file.
